Let The Truth Be Known
by miss-blue
Summary: Scully has to tell Bill Jr. about her pregnancy... How will things work out?... Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Let the Truth Be Known _

*spoiler: takes place after the episode "This Is Not Happening". Mulder is dead and Scully's pregnancy is starting to show.*

Disclaimer : I do not own The X Files or any of it's characters. They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Parts of "Deadalive" script that was used does not belong to me either.

Author's Note: Thank you very much to all of my beta readers... I also would like to say thank you to all of my readers.

Margaret Scully residence

Washington, DC

7:00p.m 

In Washington D.C. it was another chilly night, but I was burning up inside. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach .The rhythm of my heart seem to go faster then usual. Fast enough to make me think by the end of the night I was going to have a heart attack. It was hard to breathe, I felt like worry and guilt was swallowing me whole.

I only get this kind of feelings when I'm truly scared. Tonight I was.

I felt this way because Bill and his family are coming to visit my mother and me. Just a two years ago they were shipped off to Germany. I haven't seen him in month. I've talked to him over the phone, but I just couldn't tell him. He needed to know, but I just couldn't tell him over the phone. This is the type of thing I have to tell Bill face to face. I have to look him in the eyes and tell him that I'm pregnant. His face would be harsh and filled with anger, but that's what I need to see. That face would keep me from crying. The last thing on Earth I wanted to do was cry. I always treated crying like weakness, but lately I just can't help it. Before I realized tears would form in my eyes. I feel so weak now days.

My mother walked into the kitchen. I don't think she even had to use her motherly senses to tell that I was upset about something. After all, people who daydream with teary eyes usually tend to be on the sad and depressive side.

"Dana, honey, are you feeling okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied in very unconvincing voice.

"Dana-"

" It's nothing, mom," I raise my voice a little bit.

"I don't know why you don't say what you feel. It's not helping you or your problems-"

" Mom, I can't hear this. Not right now," My voice cracked and I close my eyes for a few seconds to hold back tears.

"I'll take your word. This only means we'll talk later," My mom insisted in a slightly forceful tone. I nodded my head yes.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the doorbell rang a million thoughts rushed through my head. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. Slowly I followed my mom to the door. She opens the door; there they were, the happy family, standing there with smiles on their faces. I wrapped my duster around my stomach. (Yeah like that was really going to hide it.)

"Hey, it's my boy," my mother said practically jumping into his arms.

"Hey, it good to see you," My brother responded in a cheerful voice full of laughs.

The hugging had begun. It seemed like an eternity before my brother made it over my way. I'm sure it was just my nerves. I just wanted to get this over with. Finally he hugged me, but to his surprise there was quite a large belly attached to me. He looked down at it and then looked up at me. His facial expression showed he was confused and at a loss for words.

"Oh, my gosh, Dana, Your pregnant!" Tara exclaimed loudly as she ran over to me and touched my belly. Even though I felt guilty about not telling them, that moment I felt a sense of pride. I smiled at her.

"Aunt Dana, your tummy big," 4-year-old Matthew informed me.

"Yes, it is," He grabbed my hand and I led him to the sofa where we both sat down, "Because I'm going to have a baby."

"Really?" Matthew said in fascination.

"Really," I said in a soft voice. I looked up and saw Tara standing there with a toothy grin. I looked around some more to see Bill and Mom where having a conversation in the foyer. It's looked pretty intense. I knew they were, but yet I still hoped they weren't talking about me. Bill turned and faced my direction.

"Tara, I'm going to go get the bags," He said.

"Okay, I'm coming," She replied and followed her husband out he door. Mom went with them and so did Matthew. He insisted he could "hulp". I stayed inside and went to the kitchen. Luckily, lifting things one of the many things my doctor said I'm not suppose to do. I was glad because I could recollect my thoughts on what I was going to say to Bill. A few minutes later my mother walked into the kitchen. She looked at me for a moment. I avoid eye contact with her. Finally, she turned away and focus her attention on the food. She picked up a platter of macaroni and cheese and walked into the living room. I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. Little did I know it would be better to cry then rather then later.


	3. Chapter 3 Thanks for reading everybody!

Chapter 3 

There was silence at the table. The kind of silence that is awkward and embarrassing. Everybody stared down at their plates, except Matthew who was getting frustrated with his fork. I felt the sense that glances were stolen at me when " I wasn't paying attention."

It seemed like such a great idea to wait to tell Bill about my baby, but now I regretted it. Maybe it would have been better if I told him over the phone where I could possibly escape the tension. If I thought tensions were high now, I should wait until I tell Bill who's the father of my child.

"So, Dana, you getting use to being pregnant?' Tara asked breaking the silence. I snapped out of my dazed like trance state to answer Tara's question. I knew she was only trying to lighten up the mood, but my baby was not a good conversation topic right now.

"Yeah... It's different, but it feels normal in a way...I can't imagine not being pregnant," I replied.

That's how I felt. It's weird that when you're pregnant for the first time it seems so normal," Tara said.

"It's motherly instinct," My mother said warmly. Are happy little moment was quickly interrupted by Bill.

" You seeing anybody, Dana?" My brother asked. The tone of his voice was hash and disapproving. I looked down at the table. I wanted to avoid eye contact.

"No," I answered in an even and square voice. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. How could he treat me this way? He had no right to. For the rest of the dinner everybody sat in silence, faces buried in their plates. I hardly ate anything, being in the nervous state that I was in. As everybody finished up their meal I started to feel more and more nervous. Soon I would have to face Bill all by myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat on the sofa worried. The stress that I felt was overwhelming and it exhausted me. Tara went to the guest bedroom to help Matthew change into his pajamas. Bill followed them into the room. 

I looked at the clock. He had been in there for about five minutes. The anticipation was driving me crazy. I just wanted to get it over with.

Finally, he came out the room. I changed my mind; it could wait. He sat down next to me. I looked up at him and gave him a half smile. He didn't return the friendly gesture.

" You want to go out on the porch and talk?" I asked. 

" Yeah," he responded coldly. I followed him outside. 

I looked at the sky hoping to see a shooting star. (I needed all the luck I could get.)

"So," I said sighing," You obviously now know that I'm pregnant...I willing to talk about it, but I don't want this to be messy so lets just get to the point."

" Dana...I don' know where to start."

" Then I'll start...Why can't you just be happy for me?"

" Because you screwed up."

" What?" Are voices grew more and more intense.

" Do you realize the situation that you're in? You're alone and pregnant, you can't even tell me, and I have to find out inevitably. I'm ashamed of you."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not looking for your approval on my life."

" I'm tried of the shit you do. You live your life in defiance."

" I live my life the way I want to whether my family likes it or not."

" I don't get you-"

" And I don't get you. In fact I don't get anybody on this damn planet."

" Well, you may not get people, Dana, but obviously somebody got into you."

" Bill, don't start this-"

" Don't tell me what to do. This Mulder guy, he's the father, isn't he?"

" Bill!"

" I don't see him around. Tell me, Dana, did he take off after he knocked you up or did up just give it up to him?" My head was flooded with thoughts. I felt dizzy again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He hand no right to---

Before I realized it I had acted. Overreacted.

I looked down at my right hand, it had gone numb. It started to feel hot. So hot that it burned. I looked up at Bill, his face showed shock. Tears formed in my eyes. I left the porch. I walked into the chilly night of Washington. I didn't know where I was going and what was I going to do. I just walked, crying. This was complicated and messy.


	5. chapter 5 sorry it took so long

Chapter 5

No place to go, no where to be. I just walked. After awhile I spotted a bus stop bench and sat down. I sat there crying like a lost child. Suddenly I hear a car drive up. I buried my face in my hands.

" Dana, just get in the car," I hear my mother say.

" No," I said in a whisper.

" Please," 

" I said no," 

I heard the car door open and soon after a hand touched my shoulder.

" Dana, baby," she said in a calm and quiet voice, placing her hand on my shoulder," Come home. You'll get sick out here in this cold weather and have to go to the hospital." I have to admit the woman knew how to get my attention. The last place I wanted to be was in a hospital. A normal pregnancy was only a dream to me. I've probably had every that can go wrong in a pregnancy to go wrong. I was on first name bases with the doctors.

I slow got up and got into the car.

"Good, girl," She said getting back into the driver's seat. I felt like a five-year-old all over again. 

I closed my eyes. They ached from my tears.X

My mom pulled the car into the garage and turned off the engine. We just sat there in the car in silence.

" I don't know what to tell you," my mother said looking straight ahead," Bill is Bill. He's not going to change. You can't let these things get to you. You have much more important things in life to worry about."

"Every since I got pregnant everybody treats me like I'm beneath them or like I'm some kind of a horrible person. Nobody wants to be happy for me. I'm not pregnant because I was being foolish, I'm pregnant because I want to be."

"Dana, nobody has the right to judge. It's unjust. They don't know what you been through. I'm not going to tell you everything's going to be okay because it isn't. All I can tell you is that I support you and your child." I just looked at her for a moment. She was the kind of mom I wanted to be. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I laid my head on my mother's shoulder.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

__

I had slipped into the house unnoticed. I assumed Bill was in the guest bedroom yelling about what a fool I was. I walk into my mother's bedroom and sat down on the bed. She was still in the living room. I was glad she was giving me some alone time. Her advice was sound and her words of comfort lifted my spirit, but I need time alone to get my thoughts together.

What was I going to do or say to Bill? We have been in many of fights before, but I never had acted out in such a violent way...

" Dana," My brother said standing in the doorway. I looked at him for a moment, them turn around.

" I was wrong, I overacted, and I'm sorry. That's all I have to say," I said not letting my guard down.

" I don't think that's true."

" What are you talking about?"

" I don't think that's all you have to say. I didn't you finish early. I kind of jump to conclusions."

" Kind of? That's an understatement of a lifetime."

" Dana, don't push it, I'm trying."

" Sorry." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

" Me being pregnant is a gift from God, you know. I was told that I would never be able have children."

"I know."

" I know I'm different, but I just want to have a normal life at the end of the day like everybody else does. I just want something to come to."

" I understand."

" To a certain degree I think you do, but you'll never completely understand."

"You're probably right." With that, he left the room. He was my brother, I didn't expect much and what he did say surprised me. I didn't think we could talk like civilized adults about this. He patted me on the back and headed for the door.

" No matter how tough it gets, never give up the good fight, Starbuck," He said once again standing at the doorway, " That's what Dad would say."

X


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that evening

I sat with my mother in the kitchen drinking tea. I had a weird sensation come over me. I was thrilled that my brother and I had come to a resolution, but something was still bothering me. Something was out of place. Obviously my mother could tell.

" Dana, what's the matter?"

" I don't know. Everything seems fine, but...I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

" You worry too much. "

"I wouldn't know how to act if I didn't worry about something." My mom started to laugh at me.

"You're hopeless," She said laughing. I laughed with her, but I exclaimed that it wasn't funny.

__

Ring!

My mother picked up the phone. If only I paid attention to that feeling. I might have known that the phone call would drastically change my life.

" Dana, Mr. Skinner on the phone. He wants to talk to you. I think it's important," My mother said in a worried voice. I pick up the phone and just listened. My mother watched me in anticipation. She grabbed my hand as tears began to fall from my face. I hung up the phone.

"Dana, what's wrong?" she asked.

" It's...its Mulder... Mom I need to go to the hospital... He's there, he's alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love."  
Sophocles _

Not a word was spoken as we went to the hospital. And I was truly thankful for that. The silence is deafening, yet very needed. As much as I was scared I knew all this was happening for a reason, Everything happens for a reason, That what I have to told myself these days to keep me going.

I close my eyes. I didn't cry. I did do anything. I was at a loss on how to feel. I had gone numb.

Finally We made it there. Time, the thing that use to seem like a million years, now rushed pasted. I got out of the car and slowly walked into the hospital. My mother walked slowly behind me. Skinner and Doggett stood next to each other talking with trouble looks on their faces.

" Is it true? " I said frantically.

" Slow down. " Skinner said holding me back.

" No. I want to see him. " Tears welled up in my eyes.

" I know you do..." He said almost in a whisper 

" No, I need to see him, damn it! " It was true. I couldn't go another second without him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

__

Sometimes your heart can tell you more then your head.

How very true that statement was. Mulder, a dead man, laid in a hospital bed dying. It didn't seem right, but it was. 

I remembering Skinner say, " I don't truly believe that... Mulder's the last." He was a man of his word. I should have believed him. I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't; I actually believe that life could be that cruel.

" I know that usually when people are on their death beds others usually say words of encouragement, but, Mulder, I don't know what to say. I'll just have to get straight to the point...It's not your time. You still have a lot a living to do. So much is left unanswered and your the only one that can find the answers," I lectured Mulder, sitting by his hospital bed." We've been though so many battles together, but I'm afraid this one you'll have to face alone."

The door open and Skinner came in. His eyes widen as he saw Mulder's condition.

" You want to go home? It's getting pretty late," Skinner asked.

" No...I learn from my mistake. I'm not letting him out of my sight," I responded. Skinner look at me for a second. I smirked a little.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Days had gone by. Days that seemed like months. Before I fully grasped the concept that Mulder was back I was dressed in scrubs about to perform surgery on him with a full team of doctors. Doggett walked in to the room. I walked over to talk to him.

"He's going to make it? " Doggett asked.

"I don't know. I... I really don't know how we could've known." I answer. 

" What? "

"That by keeping him on life support we were incubating the virus. We were hastening it along. "

" How'd you figure it out? "

" When Skinner pulled Mulder off of the machines, his temperature dropped rapidly without affecting his vital signs. "

" You mean Skinner saved him. " I nodded "yes".

" What about the vaccine?" 

" If we can stabilize him and his temperature we can give him courses of antiviral. I think it could work."

__

*Ring*

Doggett left the room to answer the phone.


	11. chapter 11 last chapter

Chapter 11

I felt like all hope was lost. Maybe agent Doggett was right. Maybe I should move on with my life without Mulder however hard that would be. I held Mulder's hand as he laid on his death bed. 

_At least this time I'll have a change to say goodbye_, I thought to myself.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said softly. Bill and Mom walked in. I instantly looked away from them. I didn't want them to see me cry. I was sick of the tears. My mom walked over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Pray, Dana," She whispered in my ear," That's the only way to get yourself out of this mess." I stared at Mulder, unresponsive to my mother's comment. A few minutes later she left the room leaving Bill standing at the door. He opened his mouth and then closed it. There was nothing he could say. He tried again.

" I'm really sorry..." He said. I still didn't move. He looked at me then exited the room.

I laid on Mulder's chest and closed my eyes and started to pray. I way so busy with everything else in life I'd had forgotten to pray...As I was drifting so sleep I felt the cold fingers beneath my hand twitch. The moment I been waiting for that seemed like an eternity was happening.


End file.
